Everybody Talks
by Lola Potter Weasley
Summary: Eu posso ser seu novo vício.


**Everybody Talks**

**I. It started with a whisper**

Ela corria pelos jardins, a capa esvoaçando as suas costas, completamente irritada. Estava atrasada _e _o vento estava deixando seu cabelo uma droga _e _havia começado a chover. Sem contar que, se seus amigos descobrissem que ela não vira os primeiros dez minutos do jogo, iriam matá-la.

Era Quidditch, claro. Um esporte que Hermione sempre achara inútil, mas era a única que pensava desse modo então tinha que ir a todos os jogos que Harry e Ginny participavam. O problema era que, como Ron estava namorando a – ugh – Lavender, ela tinha que assistir tudo sozinha. E se já era ruim com alguém, sem era pior.

Enquanto se aproximava do campo, ouviu os gritos de comemoração e de vaias. Era Gryffindor vs Slytherin - um amistoso que, com toda certeza, acabaria em brigas fúteis, detenções e pontos a menos. Ou seja, Quidditch _não _era nem de perto seu esporte favorito.

Hermione estava quase entrando no campo quando viu, mais a frente, uma cena... estranha. Draco saía da floresta, colocando uma camiseta qualquer por cima do torso nu, usando uma calça escura e os cabelos despenteados. Em circunstâncias normais, ela teria rolado os olhos e seguido seu caminho. Porém...

Eles estavam no sexto ano. Puberdade somada com anos de treino e musculação. _Era _uma visão bonita, se é que dá para entender. Sua barriga era definida, e perto do cós da calça dava para ver os caminhos que levavam para... bem, lá. Hermione nunca tinha percebido o quão gostoso ele era. _Puta merda._

Draco terminou puxou a barra da camiseta para baixo, acabando com sua diversão momentânea – não que ela fosse virgem, mas era sempre de bom grado ver um abdome tão bem cuidado. Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento, mas Hermione não se permitiu corar. Fora ela que o pegara no flagra.

E ela estava certa. Uma garota morena do quinto ano saiu um pouco depois dele, em outro ponto da floresta. Ela viu Hermione a encarando e saiu correndo, deixando-a com vontade de rir. Sexo na floresta? O grande e poderoso Malfoy estava começando a ficar clichê.

Hermione continuou seu caminho, mas antes de chegar ao campo, Draco a alcançou. Ela não parou para ele, apenas disse sem encará-lo:

- Está tão na seca assim que não consegue mais ninguém da tua idade, Malfoy? Aí tem que pegar as mais novas escondido? Esperava mais de você, sinceramente.

Ele pareceu indignado com seu tom de voz, deixando tudo mais engraçado ainda. Ela podia jurar que ele tinha corado. Eles tinham invertido os papéis com o passar dos anos, Hermione ficando mais confiante e Draco menos.

- E quem é você para me julgar, virgem?

Ela o olhou de relance, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Há essa hora, eles haviam desistido há tempos de ver Quidditch.

- Você se surpreenderia se soubesse. Eu não preciso levar os meus "amigos" para a floresta, ou o almoxarifado.

- O que você sabe sobre isso? Anda me perseguindo, Granger? – foi a vez dele de sorrir e ela de bufar. – Se quiser tanto assim fazer parte da minha vida sexual, é só pedir.

- Até parece. Eu prefiro experiência. Além de que sou muito mais um quarto a uma floresta, obrigada. – disse, secamente, mas sentido as mãos suarem ao pensar naquela barriga em sua cama.

- Sei que você quer, não adianta negar. Vi o jeito que você estava me secando agora a pouco. Você me deseja, Granger. Iria passar mal se viesse comigo. – ele falou, segurando sua mão e trazendo para debaixo da sua blusa. – Não suportaria tudo isso aqui.

Ela evitou arregalar os olhos e o encarou com tédio. Sua mão estava passando por cada gomo de seu abdome.

- Sinceramente? Brochante.

Draco estreitou os olhos e a puxou para si, rispidamente. Segurou sua cabeça cheia de cachos com uma mão e a inclinou para cima, colando seus lábios nos dela. A outra mão dele foi parar em sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto até que cada parte de seu corpo fizesse contato com o dele.

A mão de Hermione que não estava debaixo de sua blusa subiu para os cabelos dele, puxando-os de leve. Draco por outro lado começou a agir também. Sua mão subiu pelo seu corpo, mas por dentro da camisa apertada que ela usava. Quando estava chegando ao sutiã dela, as mãos desceram novamente.

Ela estava entrando no clima dele quando ele se afastou. Draco tinha um sorriso pervertido nos lábios e estava arfando. Hermione sentiu a boca entreaberta de surpresa.

- Brochante, é? Tudo bem. – ele se inclinou para ela e sussurrou: - Quando quiser algo mais, me procure.

Draco virou e seguiu em direção ao castelo. Hermione passou a mão pelo cabelo e murmurou para si mesma.

- Merda.

* * *

**N/A: Então, eu voltei. Me mandaram uma review e fiquei com vontade de escrever, então... espero que gostem dessa short c:**

**Lola xx**


End file.
